Sakura
by Lalye
Summary: Você pensa que tudo o que eu tenho veio de graça, Sakura? Faculdade no exterior, roupa, comida, empregados, Sakura? Você realmente acredita que ninguém vai me cobrar por isso? Sakura, o que você entende das famílias chinesas, de tradição? Sakura...


**Two Song One Shot Fic - System of a Down - Blue/ System of a Down - Dreaming**

* * *

 _You, you went beyond_

 _And you lost it all_

 _Why did you go there?_

 _From beyond_

 _You saw it all_

 _Why did you go there?_

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. O nome rondava na minha cabeça, tirando sarro de mim a cada vez que se repetia. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Era uma flor, aquela que floresce apenas uma vez por ano, por pouquíssimo tempo. Ironia. Conheci quando criança essa flor por Ying Hua. Sakura. Ying Hua, Sakura.

 _I'm wishin' and wishin' away at you, girl_

Cheguei em casa estressado, batendo a porta, dando socos na parede. Lancei ao meu tutor um olhar de poucos amigos. Ele me deixou sozinho. Sakura. Sakura. O que fazer, Sakura? Como lidar com você?

 _I'm wishin' and wishin' away at you, girl_

Joguei minha mochila no chão, com raiva. Sakura. Liguei uma música alta, eu nem gostava tanto de música, quem usava o home theater do meu quarto era a Meiling. Sakura, Meiling não estava em casa. Nem ela, nem ninguém além de mim e o Wei. Era assim todos os dias, mas hoje era o silêncio que me incomodava, mais do que o barulho da multidão que era Meiling. No silêncio cabia Sakura. Quantas Sakuras cabiam em meu silêncio? Todas aquelas que pediam espaço em cada nota musical entrando no meu cérebro. Sakura, Sakura.

 _I don't see nothing but pain and misery, cause you are the one for me_

O que eu faço, Sakura?

 _Why can't it all be true? Can I escape with my blue fallen revery?_

As luzes continuam apagadas, eu me jogo na cama com força, fecho meus olhos e vejo os verdes do outro lado. A pele rosada, os cabelos macios, o brilho. Sakura, brilho. Qual doença é essa, Sakura? A sua. Você. Eu não sabia nomear, eu não sabia classificar o que Sakura estava causando em mim. Como tanto, como eu poderia ter ido tão alto? Quando isso começou? Deuses, quando eu me tornei assim? Sakura.

 _Why can't it all be true? Why can't it all be true?_

Eu era frio. Juro que nunca fui assim. Minhas partes nunca me controlaram, nenhum desejo, nenhum sentimento como esse. Eu era o máximo do frio que poderia ser, sem considerar a própria raiva, Sakura. Passei anos, inteiros vinte anos sem isso. Sem Sakura.

 _I'm wishin' and wishin' away at you, girl_

Por que você veio até mim, Sakura? Por que me tirou do foco, entrou no meu tatame? Por que seus olhos quebrar a minha frieza? Isso não existe, Sakura. Não existe isso de se apaixonar à primeira vista. Os seus olhos são olhos normais, órbitas normais, brilhantes demais pro meu gosto. Muito mais profundos do que tudo o que eu posso suportar, Sakura. Eu resisti, eu te joguei no chão, adversária. Você não pode me dominar só por ter conseguido me distrair em um primeiro momento. Eu te derrotei, Sakura. Quase.

 _I'm wishin' and wishin' away at you, girl_

Pena para você que eu me criei lutando, Sakura. Mais modalidades do que você sonha. Sakura. Só uma garota japonesa, talentosa, ágil. Muito ágil. Eu não deveria ter me inscrito para aquele desafio, para começar. Eu sou premiado. Eu tenho mais vitórias que todos os outros membros da minha família. Meiling me obrigou, Sakura. Porque ela queria me exibir para os colegas dela de faculdade o primo poderoso. Não, Sakura. Eu nunca deveria ter nem cruzado com você. Nem chegado perto, nem sentido seu cheiro de suor em meio à luta. Nem tocado em você, nem segurado no seu traje. Sakura, nós não somos do mesmo universo.

 _Suddenly, I believe you are the one for me_

Como você me encontrou, Sakura? Como você consegue entrar na minha cabeça mesmo depois de eu aumentar o volume tão alto? Sakura, saia de mim. Você não me conhece, não me pare na rua. Eu não vou conversar com você, garota Sakura. Não vou te chamar pelo nome. Não vou ser educado. Com licença, Sakura, estou indo para o outro lado, para longe de você. Não me siga.

 _Graciously you flow through my pores like artery_

Por que você me segue se sabe que eu não sou daqui? Se sabe que não vou ficar. Sakura, porque você está invadindo meu almoço? Sakura, estou ocupado. Vá embora. Daidouji, leve essa garota daqui, ou eu não respondo por mim. Ou eu vou finalmente dar atenção para ela. Eu não posso, Sakura. Você não entende? Você não consegue ver, Sakura, que a minha vida não é seu conto de fadas?

 _Can I escape with my blue fallen revery?_

Sakura. Eu sou lutador. Eu estudo, eu trabalho, Sakura. Eu não tenho tempo para pensar em besteiras, nem fazer besteiras. Eu sei, Sakura. Hormônios, droga. Consegui lidar com isso até agora, porque você está no meu pé de novo? Não preciso de ninguém me lembrando, Sakura, que eu nunca tive tempo para ninguém, nem para mim.

 _Why can't it all be true? Why can't it all be true?_

Você pensa que tudo o que eu tenho veio de graça, Sakura? Faculdade no exterior, roupa, comida, empregados, Sakura? Você realmente acredita que ninguém vai me cobrar por isso? Sakura, o que você entende das famílias Chinesas, de tradição?

 _Wishin' and wishin' away at you, girl_

Caralho, Sakura. Não me ligue mais. Eu não preciso de você. Não mais do que eu já estou precisando. Eu não consigo mais resistir a isso. Eu tenho medo por você, Sakura. Por um nós dois que nunca pode existir. Você sabe o que a minha família pode fazer com você, Sakura? Então sai de perto de mim.

 _I've been wishin' away at you, I've been wishin' away at you_

Mas eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você, Sakura. Foi por isso que eu te segui. Até receber uma ligação da Meiling. Minha família já foi informada do meu dia de falta na aula. Droga, Sakura. Eu ia falar com você. Ia ser educado com você. Gentil, por mais que eu sinta que não consiga segurar gentileza por muito tempo. Eu sou uma pessoa racional, Sakura. Por isso demorei tanto tempo para ficar louco. Por isso demorei tanto para mudar todos os horários dos meus treinos, por não suportar mais você querendo treinar comigo, Sakura.

 _I've been wishin' away at you, girl_

Quer saber? Foda-se.

 _I don't see nothing but pain and misery, cause you are the one for me_

Desci as escadas, ouvindo ainda o barulho da música no andar de cima. Peguei o telefone e liguei para a Yelan.

 _Why can't it all be true? Can I escape with my blue fallen revery?_

\- Eu vou sair esta noite. Você não vai mandar ninguém atrás de mim, ou eu vou ferrar com a imagem dessa maldita família. Você quer isso, mãe? Então sai da minha cola. - desliguei.

 _Why can't it all be true? Why can't it all be true?_

Dirigi até o município de Tomoeda. Sakura. Sakura. Por que você tinha que virar a minha vida do avesso por nada? Por você. Sakura, eu estou me colocando contra a minha família pela primeira vez. Estou te colocando em perigo, Sakura. Espero que você tenha consciência disso.

 _Wishin' and wishin' away at you, girl_

\- Li? - ela perguntou, surpresa. Sabe o maior problema de ela encher meu saco para eu chamar ela pelo primeiro nome, mas eu não ter dado a ela permissão para me chamar pelo meu próprio nome?

 _Wishin' and wishin' away at you, girl_

Li. Li era o nome da pior família existente nesse planeta. Li era o que me lembrava todo dia da imundice que eu ajudava a sustentar e que também me sustentava. A mesma imundice que me colocou num duplex com a minha prima pra ver se a gente fazia uns filhos. Sakura. Você não entende porque eu te encaro agora com impassividade, mas queimando por dentro? Por que a minha raiva não se mostra pra você como está aqui dentro da porcaria da minha cabeça, Sakura? Porque eu não posso fazer nada para salvar a gente agora e você acaba de me lembrar disso.

 _Wishin' and wishin' away at you, girl_

De repente eu não sabia o que fazer. Sakura ficou me olhando por vários minutos. Eu não me mexi. Ela se mexeu, porque a Sakura é assim. Ela não sossega, ela não consegue ficar quietinha, fazer pouco barulho, chamar pouca atenção. A Sakura tem a irritante mania de chamar a atenção de todos que estão perto dela. Todo maldito homem inútil naquela merda daquele dojo precisa ficar olhando pra ela. Sakura. Fica aí, caramba. Não chegue perto de mim. Eu tenho medo de que você morra, Sakura.

 _Wishin' and wishin' away at you, girl_

Quem morre sou eu. Sakura, eu não posso. Me desculpa. Me desculpa se eu não consigo mover meus pés rápido o bastante para você não tocar as minhas mãos, Sakura. Odeio a sua inteligência. Você sabe porque eu vim aqui, não sabe? Sakura. Se você soubesse tudo o que a minha presença significa, Sakura. Você não estaria se aproximando de mim. Você não estaria se colocando nas pontas dos pés, Sakura. Você não estaria me provocando desse jeito. Sabe o que aconteceu com a última garota que chegou tão perto de mim, Sakura? Eu nunca posso te contar isso.

 _Wishin' and wishin' away at you, girl_

Você mora sozinha, Sakura? Estou em uma luta mental. Não sei se prefiro que você more sozinha ou não.

 _Wishin' and wishin' away at you, girl_

Eu pensei que a minha cabeça iria finalmente ficar em silêncio se você me beijasse, Sakura. Porque eu estou pensando rápido demais agora, alguma coisa está potencializando toda a minha capacidade cerebral. Não faz nem alguns segundos que você depositou um beijo na minha boca e eu já te envolvo, eu consigo calcular um mundo inteiro em que eu não precise me conter. Sakura, a minha vida é contenção. A minha vida é não dar vazão a nada, Sakura. A maior represa da China também carrega meu sobrenome em algum lugar daqueles papéis, e daquele sangue. Você está abrindo todas as comportas do meu universo, Sakura. Eu nunca pude escorrer como eu mesmo.

 _Wishin' and wishin' away at you, girl_

Seu cabelo é macio demais, de alguma forma muito errada. É só cabelo. Sakura, como pode ser tão macia? Lembra da cafeteria, Sakura? Você me perguntou se eu nunca namorava, se eu nunca me divertia, se eu nunca fazia nada por prazer. Não, Sakura, eu não faço. Acho que a resposta veio muito tarde, agora, nos seus lábios, no seu corpo que eu não vou mais soltar. Sakura, como eu vou evitar de corresponder a você, e você a mim? Como eu vou evitar nosso sofrimento, Sakura? Como? Depois de ter tanto de você. Depois de tudo isso.

 _Wishin' and wishin' away at you, girl_

Como eu vou te proteger depois disso, Sakura? Como eu vou impedir que você vá se ferir? Como eu vou impedir que o mundo te faça mal, uma vez que você é uma flor. Eu lutei contra você de todas as formas. Posso ser mais forte, mais experiente em muitas técnicas de luta corporal e armada. Só que eu não pude te vencer. Mas seus poucos anos de treino não vão te salvar mais.

 _Wishin' and wishin' away at you, girl_

Sakura, porque você fechou a porta e está me levando para os fundos da casa? Você é louca, Sakura? A quem você tá tentando enganar? Seu pai? Eu não posso entrar por aí não, Sakura, nem por lugar nenhum. Aliás, como você pode confiar em um cara que nunca responde suas perguntas? Que nunca te dá o retorno necessário, Sakura? Como você pretende transar comigo, escondida no seu quarto?

 _Wishin' and wishin' away at you, girl_

\- Desculpa por isso. Eu moro com o meu irmão. - ela disse enquanto me fazia subir uma escada que dava para uma janela em que a luz estava apagada. Eu não me movi. Ela me empurrou, sussurrando impaciente - Vamos, eu não tenho a vida inteira para esperar você decidir vir atrás de mim de novo.

 _Wishin' and wishin' away at you, girl_

Eu não posso, Sakura. Então por que eu estou indo? Porque o inferno já me espera. Porque quando eu entrei no seu quarto e tentei te ajudar a entrar, recebendo um revirar de olhos e um resmungo, eu olhei para a rua, Sakura.

 _At you, girl, at you, girl, at you, girl_

De fato, você não tem a vida inteira, Sakura. E agora, eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso. Por ter feito a nossa primeira a sua última noite.

Sakura. Por que é tão curta a sua primavera?

 _Dreaming of screaming_

 _Someone kick me out of my mind_

 _I hate these thoughts I can't deny_

 _Dreaming of screaming_

 _Someone kick me out of my mind_

 _I hate these thoughts I can't deny_

* * *

Escrevi em alguns minutos e decidi compartilhar com vocês! 3 Minha procrastinação é muito produtiva, né non? Presente pra quem tá esperando o próximo capítulo de Todos os Deuses.

Obrigada Belyhime sua LINDA por me ajudar com a capa e dizer com todas as letras: POSTA. Agradeçam ela, pessoal, se não isso aqui n tava aqui não. UHADUHASDUHASUDH

O que vocês acharam da one? -q Sejam sinceros, por favor.

BEIJOS da Lalyeabarrotadadetrabalhoparafazer.


End file.
